No Me Importa El Peligro De Amarte
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Saga sufre mucho por su pasado pero lo que no sabe es que encontrara cunsuelo en los brazos de una bella mujer, que hara que ese dolor se apague con el verdadero poder del amor.


**No Me Importa El Peligro De Amarte**

"Desde ese día que me contaron lo que paso anteriormente, lo escucho llorar desde mi habitación, me gustaría ir haya para abrazarlo, para tenerlo cerca para protegerlo, hacer algo para calmar su dolor que según me cuentan lo que él había hecho fue espantoso y por eso sufre mucho, yo quisiera que él olvide todo eso con mi cariño, pero, no se como, ya pasan de las 3 de la mañana y él sigue llorando no soporto ningún minuto mas. Voy a su habitación."

Hotaru es una joven de cabello largo color café, es alta, delgada pero con cuerpo, sus ojos son color cafeces claros, sus labios tiene un ligero color rosado, lleva puesto una bata de una pieza lagar a hasta los pies, la bata es de seda, la cual era larga y le llega hasta los talones, deja de hacer lo que hacia y sale de su habitación camina por el corredor a paso ligero, siguió su paso hasta la habitación y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Saga, él ya no lloraba y ella decido regresar a su cuarto, una vez ahí ella se recarga contra la puerta de su cuarto y se puso a llorar.

"Ya no se que hacer para que deje de llorar es que no soporto verlo sufrir quisiera aliviar su dolor pero no se como, ¿Qué debo de hacer para que él deje de llorar?"

Se deja cae al piso suavemente, ocultado su rostro entre sus rodillas, la situación le hacia sentirse impotente a no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, le dolía intensamente escucharlo llorar, quería hacer algo para sanar ese dolor pero no tenia idea que hacer, las horas pasas, ella se levanta y va a su cama donde sigue llorado, poco tiempo después es derrotada por el sueño y cae pesadamente en su cama donde antes de quedar completamente dormida, se cubre con las sabanas y duerme profundamente, hasta que amanece y pasa el día distraída pensado en la forma de ayudar a Saga y así paso todo el día hasta que cayo la noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una noche calida pero a la vez nostálgica, la luna y las estrellas brillaba intensamente alumbrado todo el lugar el templo de Géminis, desde hace ya algunos días Hotaru se había quedado con Saga por que este se había ofrecido a darle hospedaje en su casa pero siempre era lo mismo, Hotaru siempre lo escuchaba llorar y cuando llego el día en que se enamoro de él sin saberlo y causa de eso ese dolor se intensifico por que ella, su corazón sufría a verlo, así, llorar sufrí de una forma ella quería ayudarle a sanar ese dolor, en cual le había quitado el sueño desde que se enamoro de él.

"Nuevamente es de noche y él vuelve a llorar, yo ya no puedo más y he dedidido ir a su habitación y decirle lo mucho que me importa y lo mucho que lo amo, ya que mañana saldrá a una misión."

Al igual que la noche anterior la joven chica camina hacia la habitación de Saga para decirle lo importante que él es para ella, cuando llega al cuarto de Saga el había dejado de llorar como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha, ella se queda junto a la puerta de su habitación, había decidido entrar a su habitación y hablar con él y una ves hecho regresaría a su cuarto para intentar olvidar el asunto, para ella es una cosa imposible pero antes de decidirse oye un ruido que viene de desde adentro.

Saga se encontraba viendo las estrellas desde la ventana, mientras que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Se sentía mal muy mal desde adentro, suavemente empezó a articular palabras, el único testigo que tenía era la luna.

"Se que me cuidas desde allí donde estés...Se que no te gusta que llore, pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre recuerdo los sufrimientos que le he dado a cada persona por mi culpa muchos perdieron a sus seres queridos, muchos murieron, por mi culpa, me duele tanto, me gustaría estar a tu lado pero se que si eso pasara tarde o temprano saldrías lastimada y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase, mi deber es proteger a Athena pero también quiero protégete a ti, por esa razón no quiero meterte en todo esto, lo ultimo que quiero es verte sufrir o que te lastimen."

Saga se sienta, cubre su cara con sus manos y las lágrimas continúan saliendo de sus ojos.

Hotaru sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ya no podía soportarlo y decidió, abrió la puerta en silencio y entro a la habitación.

Saga lo único que sentía eran las lagrimas pero pronto se encontró rodeado por unos brazos de alguien, que él conocía muy bien.

Ella se encontraba abrazando a la persona que significa mucho para ella, apoya la cabeza de chico en su pecho, podría sentir los latidos de sus corazones.

Ambos se tranquilizaron, entonces Hotaru se encontraba apoyada en la pared, mientras que Saga tenía su cabeza en el regazo de la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras ella acariciaba su pelo.

-¿Por qué hicisteis esto?-. Pregunto Saga mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la joven la que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

-Hacer, ¿Qué? -. Pregunto con un tono de confusión la joven pelicafe, quien miraba fijamente al caballero que tenia entre sus brazos

-Entra en silencio y...Abrazarme-. Dice con algo de timidez en la voz pero mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo la calidez de ese abrazo.

-Bueno...pues...la verdad-. Dice Hotaru con mucha ternura tratado de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Saga se levanto de su posición para verla a los ojos con mucha seriedad, se aparto algunos pasos de Hotaru, suspira por que tiene una pequeña idea de a donde iba todo esto y sentía algo de miedo al presentir lo que pasaría.

-Pues ya...no...soporto...oírte llorar...y es por que yo te...-. Comenzó a decir Hotaru con algo de miedo en la voz ya que no sabía la reacción que podría tener Saga por su confesión.

-¡¡No, no lo digas!! -. Interrumpe Saga sobresaltado y tapándose los oídos.-No quiero que lo digas-.

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero decirte que te...-. Trata nuevamente Hotaru de terminar lo que quería decir pero nuevamente es interrumpida por Saga.

-¡¡¡No!!! Seria demasiado injusto-. Interrumpe nuevamente con desperecían en la voz y se aleja unos paso de la joven.

-¡¿Por qué seria Injusto?!-. Pregunta Hotaru con angustia en la voz y a la vez dolor por que Saga no quería escuchar.

-Por que no quiero que sufras por mi culpa yo ya hice sufrir a muchos cuando era malo, además tengo que ir a una misión-. Responde Saga con la mirada en la ventana.

-Pero eso quedo en el pasado y lo de la misión puedo esperarte-. Dice Hotaru a arcarse un poco a Saga y lo abraza.

-Parece que no me entiendes-. Susurra y se aparta un poco de ella.

-Se los riesgos por los que pasa los caballeros dorados-. Dice Hotaru l el dolor en su pecho de que el hombre que quiere la aleje.

-No quiero que sufras por mi culpa...si no regreso-.

-En ese caso…-. Dice Hotaru mirando a Saga a los ojos.-…Quédate conmigo-. Baja la mira apenada por lo que acaba de decir.

-No puedo... Tengo una promesa que debo cumplir-. Desvía su mirada de los ojos de Hotaru para posarla por en la ventana para mirar las estrellas las cuales brillan intensamente en el cielo junto a la luna llena.

Hotaru decidió no molestas mas a Saga y decide salir de su vida, se dirige a la puerta pero lo voltea a ver por ultima vez y después de verlo, abre la puerta pero una mano le impide la salida de la habitación. Saga había impedido la salida de la chica y él no sabia por que. Pero eso era mentira él salvia por que no la había dejado salir, la idea daba vueltas por su mente y eso le daba miedo. Sujeto a Hotaru y la hizo girar pero ella aun tenía la cabeza baja, Saga con su dedos tomo su barbilla, hizo que ella lo viera fijamente, las lagrimas seguían escurriendo por las mejillas de la chica, Saga se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios probaron el salado sabor de las lagrimas, eso confundió mucho a Hotaru.

Hotaru queda sorprendida y confundida por lo que hizo Saga, esto la había dejado palarizada y bloqueada, paso unos minutos así, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, aclara su garganta y busca la pregunta adecuada.- ¿por qué hici...?-. Trato de decir Hotaru pero antes de terminar sus labios fueron tomados por los masculinos labios de Saga.

Ese suceso, la dejo completamente en shock, no sabía que hacer, estaba bloqueado, siente como sus mejillas se tornar rojas, mientras miraba como Saga la besaba, pasaron unos minutos y Hotaru comenzó a regresar el besos, abraza a Saga suavemente, mientras lo besaba, ese beso se sentía calido, suave…era el mejor por que era un beso de amor verdadero. Después de unos minutos, ambos abren los ojos y se separan para verse fijamente a los ojos, la joven pelicafe, tenia los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, las cuales antes eran lágrimas de tristeza pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad, Saga a ver eso sonríe y suavemente le seca aquellas lagrimas.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras a mí lado-. Susurra Saga mientras abrazaba a su bella dama suavemente, sus manos le acariciaba suavemente la larga cabellera café, mientras los rayos de luna entraba a la habitación iluminado a la pareja que ahí se encontraba fundida en un abraza de verdadero amor.

-¿Sabes?-. Susurra suavemente mientras cierra los ojos, sin separarse de Saga y con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Pregunta Saga a bajar la mirada y ver al hermoso ser que tenía entre sus brazos.

Hotaru abre los ojos, levanta la mirada para ver a Saga a los ojos y sonríe abiertamente.-A mi no me importa el peligro de amarte-. Dice tiernamente.-Yo simplemente te amare eternamente-.

Todo quedo en silencio, una bella sonrisa aparece en los labios de Saga y abraza mucho mas a Hotaru y una lagrimas ahora de felicidad descienden por sus mejillas, Hotaru a darse cuenta le seca las lagrimas suavemente con su pañuelo favorito, una vez hecho eso, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Saga decide romper el silencio.

.-Hotaru-. La llama suavemente.-Sabes bien que mi deber es proteger a Athena pero también quiero proteger a otra persona.-. Al decir eso le acaricia suavemente la mejilla de la joven.

-¿A quien?-. Pregunta suavemente la joven auque ya se imaginaba la respuesta pero quería oírla de los labios del hombre a que amaba.

-A ti, también te amo-. Responde Saga en un susurro para así abrazarla y besarla.

Hotaru le corresponde con suavidad y dulzura, ambos se fundieron en aquel apasionado beso de amor, una suave ventisca entra por la ventana y mueve suavemente la cabellera de ambos. Mientras se dejan llevar por ese beso de puro y eterno amor, amor que dudara aun después de la muerte.

Fin


End file.
